Better
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: "kisah kita tidak pernah berakhir, aku hanya tidak pernah tau apa alasannya. Jadi biarlah aku tetap mencintaimu. - Kim Jaejoong


hello :) ini ff pertamaku, moga" suka yaaa :)

Better...

Cast yunjae

- sebuah rahasia biarlah tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia. Biarlah pada akhirnya rahasia tersebut akan terungkap dengan sendirinya -

"kisah kita tidak pernah berakhir, aku hanya tidak pernah tau apa alasannya. Jadi biarlah aku tetap mencintaimu. - Kim Jaejoong

*note all jae pov

"Hyung, kau harus melihat ini" kata changmin seraya memberikan koran pagi ini untukku

'HERO JAEJOONG ARTIS DENGAN PENJUALAN ALBUM PALING LARIS DAN PALING BANYAK DICARI'...

"lalu? Aku sudah melihatnya min" kataku malas

"hyung tidakkah prestasi ini membanggakan untukmu, album paling laris lho hyung" jawab changmin senang

"yaa terserah padamulah yaa, aku mau pulang dulu, jadwalku untuk besok apa?" jawabku seraya bersiap-siap pulang

"tidak ada hyung besok kau bisa berisitirahat" jawab changmin senang

"arra makasih min kalau begitu aku pamit yaa" jawabku bergegas pulang

aku ingin segera pulang dan memeluk selimut dan guling

Namun tanpa sengaja...

Brukk

"adaw aduh!" seruku seketika aku terjatuh dan mencoba bangkit

"mian sayaa tidak melihat anda, mian" jawabnya seraya meminta maaf

"haish lain kali hati-hati dijalan" jawabku mencoba berdiri sambil menahan sakit di pantatku

Dan dia pun segera berlalu...

~begitu sampai apartemen~

'apa kau tidak mengingatku? Apa sebegitunya tidak berharga diriku ... Kenapa tadi kau tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untukku, kau datang dan berlalu begitu saja yunho-ya' kataku dalam hati

~flash back~

"yunnie~" teriakku manja

"apa sayangku"jawabnya seraya meletakkan alat tulis dan beberapa kertas dihadapannya

"yunnie sedang apa eoh? Joongie buatkan susu, dihabiskan yaaa"jawabku seraya meletakkan susu diatas piano

"sedang membuatkanmu something joongie"jawabnya jahil

"Yaa . something itu apa? Apa itu yunnie?" tanyaku penasaran

"something yaa something joongie, kajja duduk sini" jawabnya sambil menarik lenganku agar duduk disampingnya

Dan yunho pun mulai memainkan lagu yang baru saja diciptakannya

*bayangkan lagu romantis menurut kalian yaa

"OMO yunnie lagu itu buat joongie? Indah sekali" jawabku seraya malu-malu

"tentu untuk joongieku, bagaimana kau suka?"jawabnya bahagia

Aku pun langsung mendekapnya lembut

"gomawo yunnie... Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae... "bisikku dalam dekapanku

~end flash back~

'aku merindukanmu yunnie.. Aku ingin mengulang semuanya lagi dari awal' kataku dalam hati

Akupun segera tidur bermimpikan tentang masa laluku dengan yunho

~keesokkan harinya~

Matahari menyambut dengan sinarnya yg cukup cerah, yang mampu menembus celah" dari jendela kamarku namun aku masi bergulung didalam selimut tanpa sengaja kenangan tentang yunho pun muncul kembali

'haish kenapa harus mengingatnya kembali' rutukku dalam hati

Akupun bergegas mandi dan membuat sarapan

lalu berjalan-jalan menikmati hari.

Aku pun memutuskan berjalan-jalan ketaman, melihat anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya tanpa perlu memikir hal lainnya.

Akupun segera duduk dibangku taman tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang tengah duduk disampingku di bangku taman

"long time jae, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" jawabnya pelan

Aku pun segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok yunho tengah duduk dibangku taman, dengan rambut kecoklatan yang agak tertutup oleh topi, syal serta baju dinginnya. Tentu berbeda denganku yang memakai sweater rajutan

"yaa sudah lama" kataku pelan

Dan keadaan mendadak hening, aku seolah olah tidak tahu ingin berbicara tentang apa padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan

"yun..."

"jae..."

Kataku dan yunho yang berbarengan

"kau duluan jae katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" jawabnya pelan

"anni kau dulu yun"kataku pelan

"kau dulu jae sudah kukatakan bukan" jawabnya pelan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya

"kau apa kabar yun?"tanyaku pelan

"aku baik-baik saja, slamat yaa untuk album barumu"jawabnya

"yaa, terima kasi yun kau tahu kalau bukan karena lagu buatanmu aku tidak akan menjadi penyanyi yang sukses" jawabku pelan

"yaaa sama-sama ku harap kau bahagia dengan hidupmu sekarang"jawabnya pelan

"kau kemana saja selama ini? Disaat aku debut, butuh dukungan, dan disaat aku ingin merayakan kebahagianku kau malah menghilang"jawabku lirih

"bukankah akan jauh lebih baik begini, sekarang kita hidup didunia yang berbeda"jawabnya tegas

Ak tersentak mendengar perkataannya "he? apa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran

"kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu jaejoong-sshi" jawabnya dingin

Aku bisa mendengar ada nada marah didalam perkataannya 'sungguh yun ak tidak tahu apa yang kau maksudkan'kataku dalam hati, aku hanya memandangnya memilukan

Aku kekasihnya tapi aku tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"yun..."kataku lirih

"sudahlah jae mulai sekarang aku bukanlah kekasihmu, atau siapapun yang pernah masuk dalam hidupmu, anggap aku tidak pernah masum kedalam hidupmu" jawabnya dingin

Yunho pun bergegas

"tapi... Yun... Apa yg sebenernya terjadi? Jelaskan padaku yun" kataku lirih

Aku pun memandangnya melihatnya berjalan perlahan-lahan menjauh, ingin rasanya kukejar dia dan memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluknya sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin melepaskannya

~keesokkan harinya~

Moodku dari kemaren hancur, entah aku masi penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan yunho apa maksudnya?

"HYUNG!" teriak changmin

"haish min jangan berteriak napa? Kau ingin aku menjadi tuli?" gerutuku

"aku sedari tadi memanggilmu hyung masa kau tidak mendengarkan jawab changmin kesal

"jinja? Mian" jawabku lesu tak bersemangat

"ada apa hyung? Something happen?"tanyanya khawatir sekaligus penasaran

"kemaren aku bertemu dengannya dan itu membuatku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi"jawabku lesu

"pilihannya menunggu dia menceritakan atau kau mencari tau sendiri hyung, smangattlah" changmin bijak

"arra arra aku akan mencari tau sendiri" jawabku tersenyum

Aku tentu tidak ingin membuat changmin khawatir dengan masalahku ini

"kajja hyung saatnya pemotreanmu dimulai" changmin memberitahu

Aku pun segera bersiap-siap melaksanakan pemotretan

•••

Sepulang dari pemoteran tersebut aku bermaksud menemui junsu dan yoochun, sahabatku terbaikku dan yunho namun begitu sampai rumahnya aku melihat yunho duduk diteras rumahnya sambil termenung

"yun sudah sore kau masuklah nanti kau sakit" junsu pun membantu yunho untuk segera memasuki rumahnya

Begitu mereka masuk, aku melihat yoochun baru pulang dari bekerja dan melihatku

"hei jae" sapanya ramah

Aku pun terlonjak kaget "hai chun aku baik, pa kabar?" tanyaku basa basi

"baik, mau masuk?"tawarnya

"chun jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"pintaku memaksa

"yunho tidak memberitahumu yaa, kukira sudah diberitahu" jawab yoochun pelan

"anni dia tidak memberitahuku" jawabku pelan

"kuberitahu tapi tidak disini, bisa nanti yunho memarahiku" jawab yoochun pelan

Aku dan yoochun pun berjalan menjauh dan berjalan-jalan mencari tempat yang enak untuk berbicara

~sesampainya dikedai~

begitu sampai kedai, aku dan yoochun pun langsung memesan minuman

"jadi chun ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" jawabku memelas

"dulu saat kau audisi dan dinyatakan kau lulus dan menjadi trainee, yunho mengalami kecelakaan, itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak datang untuk perayaan kalian" jawab yoochun menerawang

"kecelakaan? Lalu?" tanyaku penasaran

"awalnya kakinya agak kaku, tapi sekarang sudah mengalami kemajuan... tangan yang digunakan untuk bermain piano dan menulis lagu tidak bisa digunakan"jawab yoochun menerawang

"lalu saat dia tau kau lulus audisi, debut dan sukses dia merasa kau sudah memiliki duniamu, dunia dimana banyak orang yang menginginkanmu, memujamu, dan menggilaimu. Dia merasa bukankah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain, pasti akan banyak orang yang menginginkanmu. Maka dari itu dia lebih memilih mundur dan menghilang darimu" jawab yoochun masi menerawang

Aku shock mendengarkannya

"kau tahu, dia sangat mencintaimu tapi dia juga sadar bahwa dengan kekurangannya iaa tidak dapat bersamamu, maksudku kau akan sibuk dan perlahan-lahan kau akan melupakannya, jadi sebelum saat itu tiba dia memutuskan untuk menjauhimu, meninggalkanmu" jawab yoochun

"tangan chun, seingatku saat bertemu dia tangannya" jawabku kaget

"tangannya sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi, itu lah alasannya jae sekarang kau sudah tau"jawab yoochun pelan

"yaa aku sudah tau, terima kasih atas waktunya yoochun-ah"jawabku terbata dan kaget

Aku masi kaget dengan semua ini 'kekasih macam apa aku ini' kataku dalam hati

"kau sudah tau bukan kau masi mau menerimanya atau tidak, jika tidak maka sebaiknya kau menjauhinya aku tidak ingin melihat dia terluka lagi" jawab yoochun pelan

"chun..."kataku lirih

"pikirkan lah jae, kuberi waktu 2 hari. Jika kau tidak dapat memutuskannya maka kuanggap sebagai tidak, maka aku akan membawa yunho ke new york dan kupastikan sendiri bahwa aku, junsu dan yunho tidak akan kembali lagi" jawab yoochun tegas

"tapi... New york?" tanyaku penasaran

"aku akan mengurus perusahaanku di new york dan yunho sudah berjanji akan membantuku, yaa meskipun tangannya tidak bisa tapi setidaknya dia mau menhiburku, buatku itu sudah cukup" jawab yoochun panjang lebar

Aku pun menatap yoochun entah bagaimana pikiranku 'aku kekasih yang kejam' 'aku seperti tidak punya hati' kata-kata inilah yang memenuhi otakku

"kalau begitu jae aku pamit yaa, annyeong" jawabnya seraya meninggalkan kedai dan perlahan berjalan menjauh dariku

••••

Entah apa yang kupikirkan seharian ini, kerjaanku menjadi tidak fokus dan sering melakukan kesalahan

"hyung aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, kuharap masalahmu segera selesai yaa" ucap changmin sambil menepuk bahuku dan perlahan meninggalkanku

Aku bimbang, entah apa yang harus kuputuskan. Bukan aku ingin yunho menjauhiku, aku mencintainya sungguh benar-benar mencintainya tapi apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia yakin terhadapku.

"chun kurasa aku sudah bisa mengambil keputusan" kataku berusaha meyakinkan kakau ini pilihan yang terbaik

"baiklah sore ini rumahku, kau datanglah" jawabnya

••••

Sore hari, waktu dimana bersantai-santai dengan keluarga, waktu dimana untuk rileks setelah seharian bekerja namun tidak denganku. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan yoochun aku harus memutuskan, menerimanya atau tidak.

aku pun segera menuju rumah yoochun, dan begitu sampai aku langsung mendapat tatapan dingin dari yunho

"untuk apa kau kemari lagi?"jawab yunho dingin

"ada yang harus kubicarakan" jawabku pelan

"oww kau sudah datang jae, mari masuk"jawab yoochun ramah

"chun aku sudab memutuskannya chun, kalau..."belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku yunho sudah memotong perkataanku

"jawaban apa chun? Jawaban apakah dia menerimaku atau tidak? Bukankan sudah jekas dengan sikapnya seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya padanya"jawab yunho pelan namun agak sinis kudengar

"sudahlah yun chunnie hanya tidak ingin kah menyesal yun" jawab junsu bijak

"menyesal? Justru bukankah lebih baik aku tidak tau daripada aku yau tapi menyakitkan" jawab yunho marah

Yunho pun segera pergi kekamarnya

"sudahlah jae jangan dipikirkan, sekarang apa jawabanmu" jawab junsu mencoba mengalihkan

"aku masi mencintainya chun su, aku bisa menerimanya hanya untuk menyakinkannya itu yang susah" kataku pelan

yoochub dan junsu pun saling bertukar pandang dan langsung menatapku

"temuilah dia, kalian perlu bicara" jawab junsu bijak

Junsu pun segera menunjukkan kamar yunho padaku dan dengan segera mengetuk pintu kamar itu

"yun aku masuk yaaa" jawab junsu pelan

Begitu junsu masuk, akupun mengikutinya

"kalian berdua bicaralah"

Junsu pun segera beranjak pergi

"yun aku..." kataku pelan

"aku tidak mau mendengarnya, itu menyakitkan kau tau" jawabnya ketus dingin

"yun aku mencintaimu, sungguh tidak kah kau melihatnya" jawabku lirih

"cinta? Besok juga kau pasti akan melupakanku, sudahlah lebih kalau kau..." belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya aku langsung mencium bibirnya. Mencium dan melumat bibirnya.

"kau tahu aku mencintaimu percayalah, aku akan menerima semua yang ada didirimu yun" kataku sambil memeluk dirinya

"jaee... Kau tau kau akan kesusahan merawatku yang tak sempurna ini" jawab yunho lemah

"tidak yun, tidak ada yang jauh lebih sempurna daripada kamu yun, aku mencintaimu" ak memeluknya dengan erat

Yunho pun membalas pelukkanku erat. Dan aku pun menggenggam erat jenari yunho secara meyakinkan bahwa aku akan tetap disampingnya apapun yang terjadi.

End._.


End file.
